For example, an openable and closable body such as a lid is mounted on an opening portion formed in a fixed body such as a glove box of a motor vehicle so as to be opened and closed. In the case of an opening and closing structure like the one described above, a damper device is sometimes provided to allow the openable and closable body to be opened and closed moderately by preventing the openable and closable member from being opened abruptly.
For example, an air damper and an oil damper, which are made up of a cylinder and a piston, are raised as a damper device of the type described above, however, these dampers have a complex structure. Due to this, damper devices having a relatively simple structure using neither a piston nor a cylinder have often been used.
For example, Patent Document 1 below discloses a damper device for an opening and closing mechanism including a main body and an openable and closable body for opening and closing the main body. This damper device is attached to one end of the openable and closable body to slow a motion made by the openable and closable body to open the main body and has a damper body having at least two leg rods extending from one end portion thereof where the damper device is attached to the openable and closable body into a fork-like shape and a biasing means for biasing both the leg rods of the damper body in a direction in which a space defined therebetween expands. A slit is provided in the main body to allow both the leg rods to pass therethrough while causing them to contract against the biasing by the spring.